1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for inspecting a three-dimensional sensor and, more particularly, to a convenient and safe system and method for inspecting a three-dimensional sensor which can be used for inspecting quality data such as defect pixel and sensitivity of a large number of three-dimensional sensors.
As to the prior art related to the invention, please refer to the following technical literatures:    [1] U.S. Pat. No. 7,471,376;    [2] U.S. Pat. No. 7,408,627; and    [3] U.S. Pat. No. 7,375,083.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More and more electronic products use three-dimensional sensors to promote functions and features of products. For electronic product manufacturers, how to inspect reliability and stability of three-dimensional sensors when using large number of three-dimensional sensors is an important issue. Since a three-dimensional sensor has one more dimension than a typical two-dimensional sensor, inspecting functions and features of three-dimensional sensors is more difficult. Particularly, how to conveniently and safely inspect a large number of three-dimensional sensors when is a problem electronic product manufacturers eager to solve.
Accordingly, a scope of the invention is to provide a system and method for inspecting a three-dimensional sensor. More particularly, the inspecting system and method according to the invention has advantages of convenience and safety, and it can be used for inspecting quality data such as defect pixel and sensitivity of a large number of three-dimensional sensors.